1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing illumination devices and clothing illumination systems.
2. Description of Related Art
There are conventionally proposed a variety of illumination devices and illumination systems for illumination of merchandise. Also proposed is the use of LEDs as light sources for illumination of merchandise. For example, according to one proposal, for illumination of a ceiling surface and display shelves with proper light, while the ceiling surface, which has a large area, is illuminated with an upward illuminating LED light source to enhance perceived lightness in an entire space, merchandise or the like on the display shelves is illuminated brightly with a downward illuminating LED light source which illuminates downward over a small area without illuminating passages between the display shelves (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-113855).
However, in connection with clothing illumination devices and clothing illumination systems, many problems still remain to be addressed.